Kobyiny zápysky
by Vrakobor
Summary: Tato povídka je parodií úplně na všechno, včteně pravopisu. Hlavní hrdinkou je krásná a inteligentní blondýna jménem Kobylunda Andrsnová. A jak by řekla sama: "...prosým, přečtěte sy múj denýk." Ministerstvo školství varuje: Čtení této povídky může trvale poškodit pravopis Vás i lidí ve Vašem okolí.
1. Kapitola 1 - Pomoc hořý!

**Kapitola 1 - Pomoc hořý!**

Čauki, jmenuju se Kobylunda Andrsnová ale všichni my říkají Koby protože Kobylunda je moc dlouhí jméno tak proto.

Chodím do čarodějný školy do Bradavíc do šestýho ročníku. Jsem v Nebáku, to jako v Nebelvíru kdybyste nevěděli.  
Asi by jste chtěly vědět jak vypadám. Tak já vám to teda povim: Jsem vysoká štíhlá ale ne vychrtlá mám modrý voči a dlouhý blond vlasy (přiznám se že né vod přírody ale kdo je taky dneska má žejo?).  
Mí nejlepší kámošky se jmenujou Sendy Dawsonová a Patrisie clintnová řikame ji Paty. Sendy je malá hubena ma hnědý vlasy a hnědý voči. Zato pat je středný postavy a tak trošičku při těle vždyť víte jak to mislím! klucy jí moc nemusej ale vona je zase děsně chytrá ,a tak jí to neva.

To sme tak zasejc jednou seděly v naší společence (to jako ve společensky mistnosti jasný ?) když tu najednou, co se nestalo! Kde se vzal tu se vzal voběvila se tam profesorka Mgr. Gonagalllová a zařvala na nás: Holky! Co tu ještě děláte dyť V Nebelíru hořý!  
Absolutně jsme nechápaly vo co gou ale v tu samou chvíli sme taky ucejtili takovej podivnej smrádek no co vám mám povidat do minuty sme se začli dusit. vono tam někde asi fakt hořelo!  
Jenže to už tam Mgr. Gonagalová nebila asi n nás zapoměla nebo co. Už sem mislela ze je to můj konec ale,co, se nestalo - v tom hnusnym hustym dejmu co byl najednou všude vokolo se vinořila ňáká postava popadla, mně a vodtáhla pryč! a ještě tam byli ňákí další postavi co vodtáhli Sendy a Paty.  
Dycky jsem myslela, že maj ve škole ňáký protipožární kouzlo nebo tak no žejo dyť je tam tolik těch krbů a tak, no, ale, očyvydně ne. To byla taky moje poslední myšlenka pak už jsem o sobě nevjeděla.

Když jsem se pak vobudila zjystila sem že ležim v Ňákí postely s bílím prostěradlem a dekou. to my přišlo divný poněvadž ve svý postely mám prostěradýlko a dečku hezky růžoví se světle modrejma proužkama (to jsou moje voblíbený barvy víte?).  
Takže jsem jako totálně nechápala kde jsem a kde jsou sendy s Pat. pak mě ale napadlo trošku se rozhlídnout kolem sebe a koho sem to nevyděla! Paty ležela na posteli po mí pravý ruce a Sendy po leví. Vobě měli zavřený voči ,ještě, osobě nevěděly.  
pak jsem sy taky všimla že mají po celím těle vobvazy i na vobličejy! S hrozním pocitem sem si taky mákla na vobličej a pak jsem zaječela: Nééééééééé!  
Měla sem totiž hrozně hrubou kúži bylo to fakt hnusný! Bože co se my to stalo s vobličejem?  
V tu chvíly ke mě přiběhla madam pomfritová a zařvala na mě: co tu vyřváváš jak na lesy ty hlupačko!  
To mě rozbrečelo. s mího vobličeje se stala ňáká špatně vostrouhaná branbora nebo co a vona my ještě nadává! To je tak nefair!  
Asi si uvědomyla že to před chvíly přehnala a promluvila tichím hlasem: pročpak pláčeš chuděrko? Mám místo tváře špatně vostrouhanou branboru tak proto! Vy by jste taki brečela!  
Soucytně se na mně podívala a pak se posmála: ale děvenko to neni tvůj obličej to jsou, jen obvazy.  
A co se to vlasně stalo, zeptala, jsem se ji.  
No víš ono v nebelvírské věžy hořelo.  
A od čeho? Že to bilo od těch krbů co?  
Pomfritová byla udyvená mojí chytrostí (já taky).  
No vlastně ano máš pravdu, řekla, chitla sobý hlava nad krbem!  
To je teda nápad pověsyt nad krb sobý hlavu řekla sem a chtěla jsem zakroutyt hlavou ale bohužel to nešlo, měla jsem kolem ní takovej ten debilní lýmec však víte né?  
Chtěla sem se zeptat ještě na pár vjecí ale Pomrfritová řekla že sy musim vodpočinout a vodešla.  
No a protože holky ještě spali tak jsem jí radši poslechla abych se ,sama nenudila.


	2. Kapitola 2 - Náštěva na vošetřovně

**Kapitola 2 - Náštěva na vošetřovně**

Přemejšlela jsem vo tom všem, jako kdo mě zachránil a tak ale, na nic sem nepřyšla. Bilo to kvzteku. ale mí trápení naštestí zkončila mad. Pomfritová která my konečně vše vysvjetlila.

Předtím jsem byla na mgr. gonaggalllovou pjekně namíchnutá, protože, jsem si mislela že nás tam s holkama nechala schválně zhořet. Když ona nás totiž nikdy nemněla moc ráda víte?! Nechápu proč! Vždycki jsem byla trošku trhlejší (však víte jak to myslim né?) ale to je přece pořád lepšý než bejt ňáká ta, no, domácí puŤka néé?  
no, ale, k vjecy tak prostě sem si mislela že nás tam ta mgr. Goonagalová nechala aby sme zhořely na ten, no, popel (dyť víte né takoví to šedý sipký vobvykle to zbyde když něco spálíte - to já jen kdyby jste čyrou náhodou nevjeděli!) ale v skutečnosti jenom bježela pro pomóc a za chvíly se vrátila s dvěma klucy a ty nás pak zachránily.  
Byly to rémus lupín ten vodtáh mně a Petr Pottergrů ten sy vzal na starost Paty. teda musim říct že se divým že jí utáhl protože jak už sem vám určite říkala vona má pat tak trošku pár kilásků navíc a von je takoví malý tintítko.  
jináč je to modrovokej blo%dák jako já akorát já sem teda hezčí !i když sem vodbarvená a von má ty svoje vlasy přyrozeně svjetlí, takovou barvu by totiž ani nevyráběly protože vipadá jako pochcáná sláma s promynutím!  
To Rémůs to je jinačí roštěnec! Je vysokej a štíhlej jako já (no teda možná trošku štýhlejší von totiž nemá takoví ty správný tvary rozumíte? teda ale to neznamená že by nebyl namakanej to von zas je abyste vjeděli! ) vlasy, má hnědí dlouhý a má v nich pár dredů vipadá to fakt coooool! nosý takoví rozedraný hadry a někteří klucy ze Zmijáku (to je jako Zmijozel jasnačka?) se mu proto posmývají, ale, mně to příjde styloví a kultovní.  
Jsem moc ráda že mě zachrányl zrovna on! Protože von už se my totiž dost dlouho líbí ale víte nevěděla jsem jak mu to jen říct aby to nebylo trapní. jen sem ho vobčas zatahala za ty dredy tak jako laškovně tomu se říká filtrování víte? Jenže von se po mě dycky jen vohnal a dost škaredě mi vynadala byli tam i sprostý slova no ale to už k tomu filtrování asi patří né? stejně si ale myslim že to dělal jenom kvůli těm svejm kámošům, Pottergrůvi, Síriovi Bleckovi a Jamesovi Porterovi. Oni sou totiž dost drsný frájové hrajou sy na děsný machry ale přitom sou akorát trapný. Ale musim uznat, že, vobčas se jim povede nějakej ten drobnej ftípek co prováděj zmijákovskejm, třeba jako, když toho vodpornýho mastnohlavýho týpka vod S (myslim že se menuje ňák jako Servus Snap) shodili při famfrpálu (což je, mimochodem, vůbec děsná prča lítá se při tom na koštatech kdyby jste nevjeděli!) s jeho starýho křápu a on sy při dopadu zlomil nohu a čtyři žebra házel pak hrozně srandovní vobličeje mislela jsem že, se počůrám smíchy!  
Konečně teď budu mít zámynku ktomu abych s Rémíkem hodila řeč. von je tááááák slaďoučkej! Chvilku sem přemejšlela co mu přesně povim když tu náhle - co se nestalo! votevřely se dveře na vošetřovnu a hádejte koho sem zmerčila! Správně uhodli ste (aspoň teda doufám - fakt nevim jesli mí příhodou čtou lidi co sou aspoň tak chytrý jako já, rozumíte?!) - byl to ON.  
Přišel ke mně a já sem najednou nevjeděla co mu mám řýct ještě sem si nic nestihla sesumírovat. Tak jsem mlčela a bylo by to deocela trapní ale naštěstí promluvil von: Tak jakse ti daří? Zeptal se a posmál se.  
Zahihňala sem se a odpověděla jsem, dobře, ď za voptání.  
Jo a taki za to žes my zachrányl život! Dodala jsem protože bylo zas to trapní ticho.  
To nic nebilo nemohl jsem tě tam přece nechat zhořet! Mgr. gonaagalová mi to nařýdila ale udělal bych to i sám vod sebe! Ale víš co nechápu? Řekl pak  
Nevim vodpověděla jsem.  
Proč na vás Mgr. Gonnnagallová nepoužila takoví to kouzlo no ten Mobil Korpus. To je na... na hejbání s nehybnejma tělama, to já vim né? nejsem žádná blbá nána hele! Skočila jsem mu do řečy a zachichotala jsem se tomu.  
On se taky posmál a řkl No, to, teda vejrám. Seš nejen hezká, ale i chytrá. A víš teda, proč to mgr. gongalová nepoužila?  
No jasně, že, vim! Vony totiž kouzla a čáry nefungujou, když vokolo hořý!  
Tak to jsem nevjeděl.  
Tak teď už to víš né? zase jsem se zachichotala a on se ke mně přydal.

to naše chlámání vzbudilo holky a hned se ptali co se kde děje a tak (však víte né?). Tak jsme jim to řekli všechno jak to bilo a tak řekla jsem Paty že mně Rémus zahránil a vona na to: týýýý vole to je suprový! No ale kdo zachránil mě zamračila se trochu.  
V tu chvíly se dveře vod vošetřovny zasejc rozlítly a dovnitř vpadl Petr Potrgrupů.  
To on! Vykřikla jsem a dramatycky jsem na něho namejřila prstem.  
Co? Vybafl na mě očyvydně nechápal.  
Řikam žes ji zachránil je to pravda nééé? Ukázala sem na Pat.  
No jo no bohužel v tom kouři sem neviděl jak vypadá! Řekl a nebilo to moc hezký!  
Pat se naštvala a hodila po něm květináčem co měla na nočným stolku. strefyla se mu přímo do vobličeje a tak měj všude po tvářy hlínu a z chlebárny mu trčela pelargónye (to je jako muškát kdybyjste to nevěděly).  
Zrovna to začalo bejt zajímavý jenže zrovna v tu chvíli k nám vtrhla taky pomfritová naštvala se nadala klukům co tu dělaj za brajgl a vyhodila je, že ještě potřebujem klid.  
Bilo mi líto že vihodila i Rémuse ten přece nic neudělal není to takovej upšouknutej magor jako petr Potergů.  
Pak sme ještě chvilku debatovali s holkama Sendy chtěla vědět kdo zachránil jí. řekla sem jí že asi Mgr. Gognagalllová. Bylo my dost divný že ani nebyla zklamaná. No ale to je jedno né?  
No a pak sme šly zase spát byly jsme porád ještě unavený.


	3. Kapitola 3 - Lucyus

**Kapitola 3 - Lucyus**

Na Vošetřovně jsme pak byli ještě asi tejden. Pak my sundali ty vobvazy i ten děsnej lýmec a vypadala jsem zasejc jako dřýv. ale Pat a sendy to štěstí neměli. Na vobličejy jím zůstaly škaredý popáleniny ale nebojte zrovna když začali histerčit, že, jsou poznamenaný na celej žyvot, přišla Pomfritová namejřila na ně hůlkou a řekla ňákí ty kouzelný slova. no a pak měly vobličeje taky jako dřýv.  
Celej zbitek dne sme pak měly volno, byly, sme vomluvený z výučka tak jsme se jen tak poflakovali. Já sem sy četla takovej ten přiblblej dívčí románek menovalo se to ňák jako Vášnivý kalhoty bylo to dost trapný.  
Holky mezitím hráli kouzelnický šachy. Nechceš se k nám přydat zeptala se Sendy. jo jasně. Pak sme hrály všechny třy (já jsem vyhrála - teda ale nechci se chlubyt však víte né?).  
Pak už bylo půl sedmý a tak jsem řekla: co takhle zajít sy na dlabanec holky?! to je suprovej nápad, řekla, pat sem zvědavá jakou baštu nás zas připravily.  
Když jsme naklusaly do Velkí síně ještě tam, skoro, nikdo nebyl. Véča se totiš dává až vod sedmý. Zatím tam vod nás z Nebáku nikdo nebil, sedělo tam jen pár mrzimorskejch dva z Havráku a jeden týpek ze zmijáku.  
Byl to Lucyus Malfoi. Když jsme procházeli vokolo něho usmál se na mně! Taki jsem se na ňeho posmála. Víte von totiž i když je ze Zmijáku tak je to docela roštěnec! Má dlouhí blond vlasy delší než já (a asi přyrozený) a šedý voči. holky řikaj že je zlej ale já nevim mě ještě nikdy nic špatnýho neproved. A nevim jestly se někdo zlej umí tak náááádherně usmívat...  
najednou sem se cejtila dost provinyle. Víte vono je to tak za ten tejden co jsem se válela na vošetřovně za mnou chodil každej den rémus (holky měly dost blbí kecy než jsem jim pohrozyla že je vobě proměnim v něco hnusnýho chlupatýho s hodně nohama když toho nenechají). Většinou jsme sy povídaly a tak před holkama sme ani nic jinýho dělat nemohli chápete né? ale bylo nám asi voběma jasný, že, mezy náma něco je. ale nic sme si neřekly.  
no a pak jednou řekl že zejtra nemůže přyjít a když sem se ho zeptala proč tak my to nechtěl řýct a vodbyl mě s tim že taky nemusim vjedět všechno! No věřili by jste tomu? Vod tý doby s nim nemluvim když je takovej tak aŤ si to nechá!?

Po véči sem zamýřila do knihovny aby sem si půjčila pokračování toho přitroublýho románku - Vášnivé kalhoty se vracejí. Hned když jsem, tam došla, pozdravila mě paní pincová knihovnice. Chvilku jsem se přehrabovala v regálech (to sou takový ty polyce do kterejch se dávaj knížky kdybyste nevěděli, mám to z jedný enciklopedie!)  
Vtom se za mejma zádama vozvalo něco jako ehm - ehm však víte né takový ty hesitační zvuky. když sem se votočila zjistila sem že, je to von - Lucyus!  
Chvíly jsme se na sebe hleděly a bylo zasejc to trapný ticho.  
Hele kotě chceš se mnou chodit? vihrkl Lucyus a já se začala dávyt žvejkou co sem zrovna žvejkala.  
Teda musim vám říct, že tohle, jsem jako fakt nečekala hele.  
A tak jsem na něho chvilku jen tak vejrala a nevěděla jsem co řýct.  
Tak to je dost nečekaný vipadlo ze mně nakonec. musim sy to dobře rozmyslet víš?  
Tak dobře dávám ti tejden. příští pondělí se tady sejdem ve stejnou dobu a řekneš my jak ses rozhodla. te´d už musim běžet takse měj. Papapa  
Ve dveřých se ještě votočil a dodal: rozmýšlej dobře a pak se ne mě zas tak božsky usmál až se my málem podlomili kolena.

No tohle přemejšlela sem když sem se vracela do naší společenky. Někdo ze zmijáku chce abych s nim chodila! a ne jen tak někdo rovnou ten nejhezčí kluk z celí tý divný koleje plný úchyláků jako je Snap!  
A aby toho nebylo málo na chodbě sem potkala rémíka (to jako Rémuse chápete?!). na chvilku se zastavil a vipadalo to že my chce něco říct ale pak si to asi rozmyslel jen se po mě tak zvláštně podíval až mě málem zmrazilo. Zrovna v tu chvíli sem se nevim proč vohlídla z vokna a uviděla sem tam celí měsíc - to jako ouplněk.  
napadaly mě pak docela divný myšlenky s tim měsícem víte no ale pak sem je zahnala. V hlavě se mi pak už honili jen ty o rémusovi a jeho dredách a taky Lucyusovi úsměvy...


	4. Kapitola 4 - Šlehačková bytva

**Kapitola 4 - Šlehačková bytva**

Dneska sme už měly normálně výučko první hodinu bylo vještění z čísel učily jsme se poznat z toho čísla co je napsaný v tom mudlovskym vinálezu kalendář se, to, menuje poznat co je za den! fakt dobrý hele!

Bylo to tak lehkí! Přypadala jsem si tak chytrá. Ale pat s Sendy s tím meli vážný problémy. Vony sou totiž vobě z čystokrevnejch kouzelnickejch rodin a já mam taťku mudlu aby ste věděly. A aby ste věděly jsem na to hrdá!

Hned další hodinu jsme měli přemněňování se zmijákem. A musým se přyznat že sem skoro celou dobu vejrala na Lucyuse. Jak jinak že jo?!

Mezytím sme se učily takový kouzlo co promnění koš s vodpadkama ve šlehačkovej dort. Mně se to povedlo hned na poprvý pat taky ale Sendy měla trošičku problémy.

Její dort syce vypadal moc hezky byl takovej naducanej s růžovou polevou i z marcipánovejma růžyčkama jenže když sme tu nádheru vochutnali chutnalo to jak shnilí jabka a další věci - ani si netroufám hádat co vtom košy předtím všechno bylo!

Potom Mgr. Gonnnagalová řekla že, si mesý vodskočit. zase jsem zalítla pohledem k Lucyusovy Ježiši von je prostě ouplně k sežrání! Jenže ve chvíly kdy sem vod něho vodtrhla voči (a to bylo teda fakt těžký rozumíte?!) sem zahlídla rémíka jak na mně zejrá. von totiž seděl v lavicy hned za mnou takže sy všimnul, jak jsem se votočila.

Škaredě se na mě podíval a vipadal že my chce něco říct. Věděla jsem, že, to asi nebude nic příjemnýho, ale nenapdalo mě jak tomu zabránit. vtom sem dostala suprovej nápad! Zachichotala jsem se chitla sem svůj dort zařvala jsem šlehačková bytva! A hodila jsem ten dort na Sendy.

Ta je pro každou legracy tak my to hned vrátila. a tak začala velká šlehačková bytva. Nemělo to chibu do chvíle než se vrátila mgr. Gonalogová. Nikdo si jí totiž nevšim a to byste neuhádli co se pak stalo! Kde se vzal tu se vzal přilítnul jí do vobličeje dort!

Byla to docela psina ale jí to tak bohužel nepřyšlo ztrhla nám i zmijákovskejm po dvaceti bodech. ještě řekla že by jí syce zajímalo kdo to začal, ale, že ví že kdybyse zeptala nás řekli bysme jí že to byl někdo ze zmijáku a navopak.

No, tak to měla teda pravdu ale musim vám řýct že sem z toho v jednu chvíly měla hrozný bobky že to na mě jako někdo práskne to by bylo fakt blbí víte vona Mgr. Gonagogolová nemám moc smysl pro humor!

Pak mávla svoji hůlkou a všechny zbitky dortů zmizeli. Škoda zrovna před chvílí sem trefila Snapa tak šykovně že se tím dortem začal dusyt!hihi to byl pohled.  
Nakonec k nám měla půlhodinový kázání vo tom že, se něco takového pro kouzelníky v našem věku nehodí že by si něco takovího přyřadila spíš k ňákejm hloupejm mudlům.

V duchu sem se tomu zachichotala protože to s těma dortama mám taky s jednoho starýho mudlovskýho filmu s Charliem Chaplinem (víte to byl jeden hrozně srandovní mudla když se mu v tom filmu něco legračního dělo jako s těma dortama nebo třeba spadl do kanálu nebo ho přejela tramvaj, házel ještě lepší vobličeje než Snap).

Pak sem se zase podívala na Lucyuse zrovna si jazykem olízl rty vod tý šlehačky bylo to tak sexy! musim říct že za ten pohled stálo i těch 20 strženejch bodů...


	5. Kapitola 5 - Žena dvoch mužov

**Kapitola 5 - Žena dvoch mužov**

Když jsem po hodině vodcházela dohonil mě Rémus a vyjel po mně.  
Co to jako mělo bejt ty tvý vejznamný pohledy na tu příšernou zmijáckou blonďatou buznu?  
V první chvíly jsem se chtěla Lucíka zastat ale pak sem si uvjedomila že mi na Remim pořád ještě záležý a nechci ho ztratit!  
V tom mě napadla suprová vímluva.  
No víš von má Lu...Malfoi na nose bradavicy takovou velkou, tak jsem na ni vejrala přišlo my to zajímavý.  
Rémus nahodil dost nevěřícnej vobličej. No nevim já sem, si žádný bradavice nevšim.  
V ten moment se k nám blížyl Lucyus. A hups! Moje skvělí výmluvy byly k ničemu. Přišlo my to líto, ale neměla jsem jinou možnost. Vitáhla jsem hůlku a nenápadně sem po Lucíkovi hodilo kouzlo vo kterym sem si myslela že způsobuje bradavice (chchi to je vlastně docela sranda né bradavice v Bradavicích!)  
Jenže co se nestalo. místo neškodný bradavice na nose měl najednou Lucyus prasečí rypák a vlastně místo celího vobličeje měl vobličej vod prasete!  
Tohle sem sice vopravdu nechtěla ale vypadalo to hrozně směšně chitla jsem hrznej výtlem. Hihihi.  
Rémík se taky, skoro, válel v křečích po zemi a málem upustil svojí hůlku. Když to viděl Lucyus tak se mu prasečí vočka zůžily. Máknul si na vobličej a pak se se zuřivym chrochtáním vrhnul na Rému a začal ho mlátit hlava ne hlava. Chudinka Rémi se ani nemohl moc bránit, protože se pořád nemohl přestat smát.  
Brzo ho to, ale přešlo to když do ňeho Lucy začal kopat. pak se i Rémus do Lucyuse pustil a byla to docela slušná bitka! měla sem sice trošku strach aby se jim nic vážnýho nestalo no ale víte bylo to hrozně romantický jak se tam o mně rvali. Ouplně jako z nějakýho románku z červený knihovny!  
říkala sem jim sice ať toho nechaj ale vůbec mě nevnímaly tak sem jim aspoň začala tleskat. byla to taky celkem sranda jenže zase nám jí zkazila ta samá vosoba - Mgr. Gonnaggalová.  
Co se to tu děje? Zaječela na nás a když jí nikdo nevodpovídal vytáhla hůlku, z kterí se vzápětí vyvalila vobrovská spousta vody a zmáčela Rémuse a lucyuse vod hlavy až k patě.  
To je fakt uklidnilo takže, toho nechaly a já sem si uvjedomila že bych třeba mohla přestat tleskat aby to nebylo trapný.  
Proč ste se rvali zeptala se přýsně mgr. Gonaagalvá rémus chtěl něco říct ale já sem ho předešla:  
Kvůli mně řekla sem hrdě a zachichotala jsem se.  
Mgr. gooonagalová po mě hodila vražedním pohledem a řekla: dostanete školní trest. všichni třy.  
Ale já...chtěla jsem říct ale nenechala mně domluvit: Ticho! nechci nic slyšet! Už mi dneska stačili ty dorty na ňáké hormonální výlevy už opravdu nemám náladu. Budete celí týden pomáhat školníkovy s úklidem. Tak. hlaste se u něho zítra po večeři.  
Rémusi...na slovíčko dodala pak. Co mu asi tak mohla chtít?přemejšlela jsem. my s Lucim sme pak zamejřili každej na vopačnou stranu do svý koleje.  
Ve zbytku dne už se pak nestalo nic zajímavýho. byla jsem dost nakrknutá s toho školního trestu a s rémusem ani s lucyusem jsem se radši ani nepokoušela bavit. Pat a Sendy vyzvídali co se stalo a tak sem jim to všechno popsala jak se vo mě ti dva servali a tak.  
Měly z toho voči navrch hlavy. Teda zajímalo by mě jestly by se o mě Petr taky tak porval řekla Pat.  
Cože jakej petr nechápala jsem.  
No přece Petr Pottergrev řekla Pat a začervenela se.  
Týýýý jo ty s ním chodíš? Radši sem si nechala pro sebe co si vo něm myslim neni to nic pěknýho. ale byla jsem ráda že paty konečně někoho má vona totiž ještě nikdy s nikym nechodila no chápete to v jejim věku?!  
No..asi jo.  
A co ty Sendy zeptala sem se aby řeč nestála.  
Já s nikym nechodim a ani nechci! Vyhrkla najednou a bylo vidět že toho v zápětí litovala. Bylo my to dost divný, ale na nic sem se nevyptávala, vypadala že, vo tom nechce mluvit.  
Večer sem si ve společence četla Vášnivý kalhoty se vracejí. Je to ještě větší kravina než první díl! holky už šli spát a já sem si chtěla s někym popovídat...vzpoměla sem sy jak sme s remim prokecali celí hodiny když sem ležela na vošetřovně.  
Ve společence nebyl ale v křesle kousek vode mě seděl jeho kámoš Sírius. šla sem k němu.  
Hele nevíš kde je rémus?  
Vim.  
No a, řekneš my to?!  
Ne.  
A proč ne?  
Protože ne.

Pak se zvedl a šel pryč tak teda musim říct že to mě nakrklo ještě víc. podívala sem se z vokna a tam byl ještě pořád ouplněk - teda přesnějc, včera, ještě ouplněk nebyl vono se to totiž takhle nepozná. ale dneska sem se schválně ptala Pat ta se vyzná skoro ve všem a vona mi řekla že je ouplněk dneska.  
Zdálo se my že se mi i ten měsíc vysmívá. A vrcholem všeho bylo když sem šla kolem sobý hlavy (kterou zase pověsyly nad krb no věřili by jste tomu?!) a ona na mě zabučela. Pak sem šla radši spát.


	6. Kapitola 6 - Zhnilý jabka

**Kapitola 6 - Zhnilý jabka**

Druhej den jsme měli první dvě hodiný péčy vo magický tvory s RnDr. Ponnym. Učily sme se vo krisomotýlech. To je takoví zajímavý zvířátko vypadá to jako krísa s motýlíma křídlama a vydává to takoví pištivý zvuky.  
RnDr. Ponny nám ty krísomotýly ukazoval v takový klecy. říkal, že, je nemůže pustit ven protože by se rozlítli na všecky strany. Jenže co, se nestalo. Když se RnDr. Ponny přyběhnul Sírius Bleck a strčil do tý klece že spadla na zem a rychle se vrátil na svý místo.  
RnDr. Ponny se votočil zase zpátky ale, už bylo pozdě! klec se rozbyla a krysomotýli se rozlítli do všech stran.  
Lítali nám vokolo hlav a trapně pištěli (bylo to něco jako uíí-uííí dyť víte né?!). byla to docela sranda když Snapovi jeden vletěl do chlebárny a von ho spolknul! Ten krísomotýl mu pak dělal to uíí-uíí v břyše a RnDr. Pony ho musel poslat na vošetřovnu.  
Další hodinu sme pak ty krisomotýly chytali a my jsme si s holkama udělaly soutěž, kdo jich chitne nejvíc. A hádejte kdo vyhrál?! neuhádli ste? DyŤ to je přece jasný že já kdo jinej taky!  
Pak byl voběd a jěště ňáký nezáživný hodiny, véča a pak už byl čas jít za školníkem Filchem kvůly školnýho trestu.  
Po cestě sem potkala rémíka a šly jsme tam spolu ale nemluvili sme. Já sem myslela na to jaký vodpornosti nás asi čekaj (slyšela jsem něco vo tom že ňácí týpci z havráku musely čistit záchody svejma vlastníma zubníma kartáčkama! fujky to je ale vodporný co?)  
Nevim na co myslel rémík ale vypadal dost zdrcle. měl bledej vobličej kruhy pod vočima, jako, z nevyspání (no téda co asi dělal v nocy to by mě jako fakt zajímalo hele!) a i ty svý dredy měl ňákí schlíplý.  
Za chvíly jsme došli před školníkovu dílnu. kde už na nás čekal Lucyus. Vzápětí vylezl filch a vypadal dost zklamaně že sme přišly včas takže nám nemohl vynadat. Místo toho po nás jen hodil zuřivým pohledem a zafrčel: poďte se mnou vy smradi! to mě urazilo já se pravidelně koupu (ne jako třeba snap!). Ale radši sem mlčela vzpoměla jsem sy na ty zubní kartáčky!  
Naštěstí sme všechny záchody minuli bez zastavení a vylezli jsme ven z hradu. šly jsme někam směrem k srubu hajného Hagrida (hajnej to je takovej ten týpek co chodí po lese s flíntou a na baráku má pověšený parohy vždyť víte né?).  
Takže sem myslela že, jdeme něco pomoct hajnýmu jenomže jeho chajdu sme nechaly za sebou a pokračovali jsme dál až k zapovjezenýmu lesu. Začala se mi dělat husý kůže páč v zapovjezenym lese žijou různý hrůzný krvelačný potvory!  
Zašli jsme do lesa ale na štěstí né moc hluboko. Hned jsme zašli na takovej malej palouček na kterym rostli ňáký stromy. Ikdyž už byla, skoro, tma tak sem hned poznala co je to za stromy.  
co je to za stromy zeptal se Lucyus.  
To jsou jablečný stromy né. ty to neznáš jako?! Zaklepala sem si prstem na čelo. (vozval se takovej dutej zvuk no chápete to já teda né!?)  
Ano správně. Zafrčel filch. Vaším úkolem bude pozbírat ty zhnilý jabka pod stromama tady do těch igelitovejch pytlů. Ukázal na třy pytle na zemi.  
Pak jsme mu musely dát svý hůlky. Blé to je vodporný! budem muset na ty hnusný slizký zhnilý jabka sahat holejma rukama! no, ale, jak na to bez těch hůlek jako uvidíme? Zeptal se lucyus. Nato nám dal Filch takovej trapnej mudlovskej vynález, baterka se to jmenuje a funguje to tak že se na tom musí zmáčknou takovej čudlík a vono to pak svítí to je dobrý co?  
Pak jsme teda zbírali ty zhnilý jabka - bylo to vážně nechutný a přytom ještě nuda. Filch si tam přitáh křeslo seděl tam a dohlížel na nás, ale, po chvilce z tý děsný nudy usnul.  
Tak jak ti to jde Lucíku. Zeptala jsem se ve snaze zahájit konzervacy.  
Hihihi tak vona ti říká lucíku Malfoi? tak to je teda síla já z toho nemůžu! Chitl Rémus výtlem.  
Ale kde se vzalo tu se vzalo přilítlo na rémíka zhnilý jabko (lucy asi nemá moc rád dyž se mu jiný lidi smějou. Včera s tím prasečím vobličejem -jo to sem vám neřekla, vono to pak po pěti minutách zmizlo samo - ho to taky nakrklo asi moc nerozumí legracy no chápete to?!)  
A tak začla pro zmněnu zhnilojabková bytva! Chichichi!  
Jenomže bohužel tato bytva dopadla stejně jako ta s šlehačkovejma dortama. když tam filch seděl tak tam nahlas chrápal s votevřenou chlebárnou. No a vono mu do ní z ničehonic přilítlo zhnilý jabko. A hups!  
Filch se samozdřejmě probudil a vyplivnul to jabko. Zkušeným vokem vodhadl sytuaci což nebylo moc těžký protože Lucyus s rémíkem měli zhnilý jabka i ve vlasech, a zařval:  
Vy dva smradi dostanete ještě specyální školný trest! Budete čistit záchody vlstníma zubnýma kartáčkama.a vytírat je budete tkaničkama vod svejch bot! Dodal s vítěznym úsmněvem.  
Bylo mi jich lýto ale zároveň jsem málem dostala záchvat smíchu ztoho jak se ty dva tvářily, ale potlačila sem ho poněvadž by mě to jinak čekalo taky!


	7. Kapitola 7 - Rémusovo tajemstvý odhaleno

**Kapitola 7 - Rémusovo tajemstvý odhaleno**

Další den byla sobota, takže, sem si mohla přyspat po tom včerejšim děsnym školnym trestu . když sem se vzbudila šly sme s holkama na snídaňku pak sme chvíly jen tak kecali a potom sem si četla Vášnivý kalhoty se vracejí. Bylo to vlastně docela zajímavý za chvíly jsem to dočetla a řekla jsem si, že, si zajdu do knihovny pro závěrečnej díl celí trylogije.  
Na cestě do knihovny sem šla kolem votevřenejch dveří do zborovny. nevodolala jsem a nakoukla sem tam (to vám prostě nedá, chápete né?!). Nikdo tam nebil což, by ňákímu síriuvi Bleckovi nebo Jamesovi Porterovi stačilo jako důvod k tomu vlízt dovnitř a trochu to tam vomrknout.  
Víte vono je to totiž pro studenty přýsně zakázaný tam chodit. no jenže já nejsem ony tak bych tam nelezla kdyby...na podlaze sem totiž uviděla ležet hotovej poklad! Byl to můj voblíbenej časák Top čarodějka!  
No víte tak sem neodolala a vlezla pro něj dovnytř. Ale co se nestalo! Zrovna když sem se zkláněla pro ten úchvatnej růžovej časák uslyšela jsem hlas Mgr. gnogallový jak se blíží sem! Měla jsem úplný bobky. Páč kdybych vylítla se zborovny tak by si toho fšimla a měla bych průser. Vydina dalšího školnýho trestu mně opravdu nelákala a tak sem rychle vyskočyla a skovala se do kouta za vodpadkovej koš (mymochodem úděsně smrděl bylo v nem neco jako ... no rači to ani nebudu prozrazovat).  
V dalšým momentu vešla do zborovny á společně s Filchem. No fuj Argusi tady to ale smrdí no řekni kdy si naposled vynesl tady ten koš no?! Řekla hned po příchodu mgr. goonaglová a filch hned zamejřil mym směrem! Myslela sem že mě vomejou!  
Ale no tak nemyslela sem hned teď nemusíš všechno brát tak doslova Argusi. stačí po dnešní pedagogické radě.  
Uuuuuf vydechla sem úlevou když se filch zastavil tak dva kroky vode mně. ještě do toho kouta hodil škaredej pohled a votočil se k Mgr. Gonagalový.

Tak vočem sme to mluvili řekl.  
Vo těch školných trestech né? vodpověděla mgr. Goonagalllová.  
No a co s nima?  
No jako že bys jim je třeba mohl zrušit  
A to jako proč?  
No ,víš, Argusi nerada ti kazým radost ale čištění záchodů zubnýma kartáčkama bylo jako školný trest zakázané Ministerstvem kouzel a sociálních věcí už před patnácti lety, hned potom co si rodiče těch dvou havraspárskejch studentů stěžovali, že si jejich klucy radši nechali totálně uhnít zuby než aby si je ještě někdy v životě vyčistili!  
No tak teda dobře no. Zafrčel dost naštvaně Filch.  
Tak jak je teda potrestáš já protestuju proti tomu aby mě někdo klidně hodil do chlebárny jabko a vyvlík se ztoho jen tak!  
Neboj víš co vymyslim si pro ně nějakej hnusnej úkol z Přemněňování...už vim! Mohly by proměňovat zhnilý jabka na normální hahahahaha!  
Hohoho přydal se Flinch.

Teda musim vám řýct že sem se k nim málem přydala taky jenže naštěstí jsem si včas uvjedomyla že bych se tim, asi, prozradila.  
Když se stišili tak se filch rozloučyl že ještě musý vymněnit pýsek paní Norrysové (teda aby jste si nemyslely to neni žádná jeho manželka jak to může zhnít ale taková hnusná stará přerostlá zablešená kočka co šmíruje nás studenty rozumíte?!).  
Sotva vodešel tak se ve dveřích voběvil RnDr. Ponny.  
Jé ahoj Minérvo. Pozdravyl. Zrovna jsem chtěl stebou hodit řeč.  
A vočem?  
Vo jednom studentovi vod tebe z nebáku. Jmenuje se Rémus Lupín.  
A co s nim jako?  
Je takovej divnej.  
Jak jako divnej?  
No, vobčas se mi zdá že má žlutý voči potom taky vždycky den po ouplňku je takovej unavenej a když je přýmo ouplněk tak docela často chybí. Jednou sem mu dal podržet stříbrný čajník a von ho upustil a ještě z toho chitl takovou vošklivou vyrážku! a jednou byl u mně v kabinetu a pak sem tam měl všude blechy! A vrcholem všeho bylo když sem ho jendou viděl vít na měsíc!  
Tak já ti to teda řeknu Jonny. Řekla mgr. Goganalová. Von je Rémus...

Byla sem celá natěšená že se dovim co to teda s tim rémusem je ale zorvna v tom vokamžiku vpad do zborovny ředitel Brumbál začal poletovat po místnosti a pořvávat:  
Kde je moje Top Čarodějka?  
Kde je tvoje kdo? Nechápala Mgr. gonagaloová.  
Nikoho takovýho jsme tu neviděli přydal se RnDr. Pony.

Brumbál jim vysvjetlil, že je Top čarodějka suprovej časák pro mladý cool čarodějky (vlastně, když se nad tim zamyslim, proč to vlastně Brumbál čte hele) a pak ho společně asi 10 mynut hledaly.  
Naštěstí je nenapadlo podívat se do vodpadkovýho koše teda přesněji Brumbála to napadlo ale když se k němu přiblížyl na dočich tak to vzdal.  
Pak to vodešli hledat někam jinam. Já sem se po chvíly vyplížyla ze svejho ůkrytu a když sem vylezla ze zborovny tak sem tak čtvrt hoďky nedělala nic jinýho než dejchala ten nádhernej čistej vzduch!

Celej den sem pak vo tom přemejšlela co to teda s tim Rémíkem je ale na nic jsem nepřyšla! No chápete to? já a na nic nepřyjít?!  
Nakonec jsem se rozhoda že se na to zeptám Pat. chvíly jsem jí hledala a pak sem ji našla jak sedí ve společence na vopěradle křesla na kterym seděl petr Potrugrup. Něco si šuškali a hihŇali se tomu bylo to nechutný!  
no ale nedala sem na sobě nic znát aby se Paty nenakrkla. Petr stejně jak mě zmerčil tak se zdechnul my se fakt zrovna nemusíme.

Hele Paty ty si taková chytrá tak mi určytě řekneš co je s člověkem kterej má žlutý voči, blechy, alergyji na stříbro, po ouplňku je takovej unavenej a vije na mněsíc!  
No to je jasný hele to sme přece brali snad v prvnim ročníku to je přece vlkodlak ty vole!  
A na co to chceš vědět zeptala se pak ale já sem jí nebyla schopná vodpovědět.  
Vlkodlak!tak to by mě teda ani ve snu nenapadlo...


End file.
